Macrosard
by Kamakazi42
Summary: All things in life hold a balance.  The holder of the balance forged an evil that he could not create a balance good to conqor. Instead, the holder is forced to assemble 20 of the greatest light bringers from over far and wide. What then? We shall see.
1. The hand and the Assassin

Macrosard: Champions Together

I own nothing but the Scale holder and possibly Macrosard.

"Universal law dictates that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Therefore for every hero, there is an equal or opposite villain. But what if an evil was crafted wherein there was no equal opposite singular hero to defeat it? Well according to divine science, there must be a balance. Even if some smaller numbers must be added. In this line of work of mine, I have created guardians in which to watch and make sure that, when time comes, the balance can be equalised...or tipped. But where are my manners. I have no name and no face. But you may call me The scale holder. If one side of the scale of life tips, I must align it. To make sure the balance continues to exist, I create guardians to protect balance...and usually heroes. You may know some of my Guardians. Your world refers to them as 'The G-man' and 'L.O.G. the lord of games.' They do it know it, but their only reason of existence is to defend heroes. Should we lose these hero's, then the prophecy will fail."

"The prophecy states that an assembly of heroes will unite to defeat an enemy of epic proportions. The hand, the foot, the body, the mind, the spirit, the heart, the god, the goddess, the alien, the swordsman, the cowboy, the thief, the assassin, the metal, the giant, the man, the machine, the pair, the hunter, and the king. Sounds like a lot eh? Well it is. Not only do have of these not exist on the same plane, but some of them know the others in a form that isn't real. Now you may think that isn't so bad. But what if one day you were to awake and find that your favorite character from an animated movie has come and asked you for help. The movement would shatter your view of reality."

"But I say if I am to alter the balance back into my favor, I must begin my hunt. Let me see what to start with first...ah...The hand. Strong and fierce yet gentle and controlled. Bringer of pain and creator of art. While the bearer of the hand is strong in his field, it was his shoes that granted his attention. He will lead the champions to victory, as he has lead many heroic exploits before him. His large body holds his large heart for his family and friends. To me, Champion of the fist. Reveal yourself to me! Your name..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

These words echoed through the head of a portly italian man, who sat up in his bed, shocked and bewildered. "I shouldn't-a have had-a that pizza before bed." The portly man rolled aside his bed and looked around his little wooden house. "Mama Mia...Che un sogno terribile."(What an awful dream.) He observed his brother, sleeping in an opposing bed. "Luigi?" The man approached his brother, who did not appear to be breathing. "Luigi?" The man by the name of Luigi was stone still and not breathing. Actually, he wasn't doing anything. Nothing was. The italian man was horrified. The clock did not tick, the wind did not howl, the rain did not fall and his brother did not breathe. The man stepped out of his house to observe the world only to be met with a large flashing red word in the sky. "Pause?" "Yes, you are." An electronic voice said to him. The voice warbled and bleeped. A sudden turn of the italian man met with a golden tv screen placed on a purple robe. White mice scurried along the figure. "Hello my friend. How long has it been, since the last encounter? Feels like years since I gave you your first adventure." The round man got on his knee and bowed to the being. "Lord of-a games. To what do I owe-a the honor? Is it-a time for the next assembly of the Smash-a brothers?" L.O.G. shook his head. "No my friend. Something much much worse. But for that, I must stop your world still and take you away. Time will not flow and you will not miss anything. But this is neither the time nor place. Go get dressed, we don't have much time. And do not worry about your brother. I know you care for him, but if we succeed then I will give you both a new game." The Pong screen attempted to smile.

The man returned to his docile, equipping his boots, gloves, red shirt, overalls, and trademark hat. Now he was truly Mario. Exiting his house and adjusting his gloves, he looked at the pseudo-god. "So tell me, why are you-a here, oh great one." L.o.g, along with the entire mushroom kingdom disappeared as if it were never there and left Mario in a world of darkness. "Wah! Not again! I bet-a Bowser tricked me! I'm-a not running through eight dungeons tonight! You hear me!"

"I do. But after today, you'll wish you were running and jumping through a fiery maze." Mario turned towards the darkness and stared up. A celestial body loomed over the universe, holding a human shape with nothing but two white eyes. In its hands were a black ball and a white ball. (Imagine Alien-X from Ben 10) "So the Champion of the fist has joined me at last. Very good. 1 down, 19 to go. The scale begins to tip in our favor." The being possibly said, as the voice came from everywhere and nowhere. "What are you talking about? Where's L.O.G.? Who are you?" Mario was brimming with questions, and each one needed an answer. "I was human once. At least I think I was. Like all men, I was bound on my never ending search of power. But my lust for power grew and grew until my power literally tore my body apart. I knew my end had come when I could no longer scream from the pain, but I was wrong. I found myself in a new dimension, which I had created from nothing. I have reborn myself as a new universe. I soon found myself able to see into the past, into the present, and into the future. Men call me god, Gods call me balance, and I call myself a fool. But you may call me..." Silence. Mario listened carefully and thought hard, remembering the dream. "The Scale holder. You create balance of exitance." "That I am and that I do. Since you know mine, I now know yours. Mario Mario, of the Mario Brothers. What I am about to tell you is something that threatens the balance."

In a flash, the world became a collection of stars and planets, a cosmos of its own. The Scale holder was represented as an outline, still holding the spheres. "As I said, all things have balance. Should this balance be upset, it is my duty to correct it. This is why you are here. An evil has been forged that even I cannot replicate. In many worlds, there are games. Recreation and the like. In all things, there is a form. It is called the 'Microsoft'. This title belongs to something that makes games and happiness. But there was an influx in a creation of one of its forms. It was twisted, creating not games and pleasure, but guns and violence. It absorbed the essence of evil and grew more powerful each day. No longer resembling itself prior, I dubbed it 'Macrosard' and prepared to remove it from existence, like all my failures. But it, this essence, rejected me. It defied me and wouldn't be balanced. Now comes your part. You and 19 other hero's, spanning from different worlds and lives, must assemble and collaborate on this one ideal. The 20 of you must combine your heroic energies, your universal weight, and do what even I cannot do: Tip the scales. I am bound by an unseen force to keep the scales on one point. Never allowed to tip them. But you can. Tip the scale, and you save everything. Balance the scale, and you're both destroyed."

The universe showed the events of the Macrosard's corruption. All good became evil and all happiness was replaced with fear, sadness, anger, rage, or pure insanity. Violence loomed and vile things happened. You know in old movies and tv shows where it shows anarchy if something altered something else? Like if a greedy brat conquered the world because a heroic child didn't fight them. The world they live in is still good for some people and has laws of a sort. Not these worlds. Everything evil, every sin committed. Things that would make mothers take their children and tell them to run far away. Things that make an average person sickened and ashamed. Murder, rape, genocide: Childsplay.

Mario held up his hand. "No more! I can't-a bear to look any-a more!" The display disappeared, like a bad dream. "Now will you help me tip the scale in your favor?" Mario had no choice. He didn't want to think about what would happen if this thing got back to his home. His imagination would rest though and despite his efforts one thought got through. Peach, her body bare, her neck slit, thousands of Toads attempting to violate her, and a twisted smile showing that she was loving every second. The image came and went like a blink. Mario looked at the outline. "If it means keeping that thing away from my home, then I will help you." "Good. You will be invaluable, as many other guardians don't exactly have as much to go home to as you and will require much convincing. Especially the hunter. But for now, we must get your alter. Many scales exist under one weight. Some scales of light even balance each other. Your balance is the foot. Many champions are banned from each other. I believe you may know the foot as well." Mario had an idea of who he was talking about. "Why not call him by his real name?" "Because he must call me by mine. You must go and recruit him, as his world is about to become Macrosard's next victim and we can't have that. But tomorrow. For now, sleep."

Mario was overcome with a feeling of drowsiness and fell over, stone asleep. "One hero to me. But how of the others. Tell me. How close are we?" Voices steamed out of nowhere.

"He is ready. Death has taken him, but that was never a problem for you." A female voice said.

"Death has also taken this one, but nothing that can't be fixed." A german accented woman said.

"He is alone, I will approach immediately." A dry male voice said. "And with more haste than is...necessary."

"He knows his new destiny, and is waiting." A gruff male said.

"Her kin defend her land, so she is now ready." A young female voice said.

"Good." The Scale holder said. "Then we will begin."

Mario dreamed that he hadn't left home, that instead he was back with his brother, sharing a cake with the princess and playing tennis with his arch rival. Life was good. But it soon crashed down upon him. Toads, perhaps 20 or so, looking like zombies as they rushed Luigi and the princess. The sky grew dark and the dream became a nightmare. Luigi was being eaten alive and the princess was injected with various needles, resulting in the evil smile she had sported in the damned image our hero had envisioned prior. And where was Bowser? He tried to fight back against the fiends, but soon was corrupted as well, his body growing rigid as he tore the clothing from the princess with his claws. All she did was moan and bleed, every second would have been heavenly if there were even anything holy about this moment.

Eventually, No more could be taken from this man. Friend, family, Love, and Foe. None were safe. How lucky that when they all eventually turned on him, he awoke. He awoke with a yell, tears streaming from his eyes. "I wish I could have intervened." The scale holder replied. "At least, anymore then I have. What you say was no dream. At least, not exactly. What you saw was your world right now, should you had stayed there. Everything you saw has already occurred, but hope is not lost. I am 99% certain that should we remove Macrosard from existence, then his influence will shatter like blocks above your head. But until then, you must help me. I have located five other Champions, all waiting for you to acquire them. The assassin, the heart, the spirit, the goddess, and the machine. Two sleep in the great hereafter but you can save one by retrieving him in his prime. I have decided to give you an easy task, to retrieve the Assassin. To Roma with you. Where your language will be equal." Mario looked confused. "Roma? Vuoi dire che saremo di reclutamento italiano qualcuno?" "Yes. We will be recruiting another italian. You may find him there but only in the past. 1508. Go now Mr. Mario." Mario disappeared in a flash of light. "Now to defeat death again, I will need to scrape this one from nowhere...or somewhere." The image of a brown haired teenage girl in a diving suit appeared before him. "The machine is lost in you, but you both will be saved."

"But what am I supposed to..." Mario yelling subsided as he noticed he was in a field. The sun was shining and all was calm. But it was disturbed by a man, draped in white running after a man dressed in a fancy red outfit. "Borgia filth!" The white man declared and threw a knife, which had seemed to come from nowhere, straight into the back of the red man. "The knight captures the pawn, though he already has captured the opposing king." A familiar robot voice said. L.O.G. had appeared behind Mario. "His name is Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze." "Ah. So why are you here now? Why didn't you follow me to the scale holder's place?" "I am not allowed to traverse back to my creator. He communicates to me. I am put a chess piece on his board. He moves me to his whim and does little to heed my words. But this is neither here nor there. Go get Ezio so we can leave." Mario payed his old friend little mind and watched as the Assassin scavenge the man's corpse for a small roll of papers. "Not one for leaving his enemies alone, is he?" Mario approached his target, his hand slowly forming a fireball. "I saw you come here, but your spirit shines of gold. You are not of the Borgia, but you look like no assassin I ever saw. Do you perhaps work for Minerva?" Ezio said, standing up and looking down at the man. Ezio stood twice Mario's size, which was surprising of course.

In Ezio's hideout, Mario told him everything. About the scale holder, about L.O.G., about the champions, and especially about Macrosard's corruption. The old assassin watched the short man's ramblings from his chair, smiling when he heard the man's name. "And that is why I'm here!" "I will not help you because a god came to you, but because your spirit reminds me of my uncle. A strong man with a big heart and a large moustache. Also went by Mario. But not tonight. Tomorrow. I must ready myself for today." Ezio retired to his amrory, nodding a good evening to his new ally.

My first attempt at a crossover, the empire of galactus, was a crashing failure. So I decided to try again. Same premise, different result. Being that I know all the pieces and are laying them in place, this one will not crash and burn. And final notes?

Try and guess who the final Guardians are. I bet half will be lost to you, my friends.


	2. The god, the man, and the theif

Macrosard: Champions Together I own nothing but the Scale holder and possibly Macrosard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As the universe has said time and time again, we have no control over our world. But I have control of the universe. What does that mean? Does that mean I control you? No. If you chose to disobey me, that's your choice. But know that I am not one to be angered. Now will you help?" The scale holder looked at a figure that was chained to the invisible walls that held his world together. "Will you listen to me? Will you become the champion you were destined to be?"

"I will not bow to any more gods. I kill gods for their crimes against me. You're no different and I'll prove it. NO CHAINS CAN HOLD ME!" The figure screamed out as he tore himself away and lunged at the omnipotent guardian. "Not even Hell could hold me. I've gone through it twice!" The figure threw two large chained daggers from his arms at the being, which bounced away in two different directions.

"I don't think you are comprehending the situation. You have no heart, yes, no, what? You are complex. Very complex. As if you were unsolvable. I have knowledge of your past and all I can see is the moment where your world fell to ruins. Macrosard can do no damage to your world. It is already destroyed. By you. I wanted you for one reason. You cause untold destruction wherever you go. I want that destruction channeled into Macrosard. I want it to perish. You say you killed the strongest of gods? Well, there's your challenge. Kill that monstrosity. I stole you from the jaws of death. From purgatory. No heaven and no hell. It wasn't hard, but it was still an inconvenience. Do you have any idea how many other champions are dead? At least 6. And so far, I have ways of getting them all. I know their worlds. They all hold something dear that Macrosard can easily destroy. Family, friends, fame, women, or just because they want to help people. Then we meet you. You care for few, and they are all dead. So how do I influence you? How do I make you care. I can't. So I'll leave you. Like a child that leaves the toy he wants in the front of the store. But like that child, I still want you." By now, the chains had flown back around and captured the figure, holding him in place. "Let's see you break out of those chains, son of Zeus." Scale holder disappeared from the void and returned to his own, letting the chained man stew in his anger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The late 1960's; a house in the middle of a quiet suburban area. One man and seven little girls lived in the same home. The man's daughters all sat around on a lazy Sunday, playing with each other, while their father was tinkering with an old radio. A knock came to their door. The man put down his tools and answered the door. A man with a blue suit, black flat-top hair, and a briefcase stood there. The father never saw these things though. He only saw the man's eyes. They were green, but they burned the soul just to look at. Behind this suited man stood a woman, who must have had been though rough times. She was thin and her face showed the signs of worry and fear. "Mr... Ryan, I presume." The suited man spoke, extending his 's' slightly and pausing in his speech, as if to catch breath for a race he wasn't running.  
"Ms...Tenenbaumn And I would like a...little Word with you." The woman known as Tenenbaumn spoke.

"Heir Ryan. It has been forever since the horrific events, but there is good reason for my being here. I, no, everything needs your help. This man and I, are...well..." She kneaded her hands. "He and I were assigned to protect heroes. You are one of twenty that must assist in saving all that is from something that will rip all you love and cherish into shreds. Especially the little ones." She shuddered a little at her own words. "You must hurry. Will you fight to save us? Will you fight to save them?" She motioned to the children. The father figure looked at Tenenbaumn. He had always trusted her before. She led him down the right road, even when his trust was deceived and he had fallen from success. She gave him his life so he nodded his head.

"I will." He said, in a deep voice that sounded as though gravel was being heavily poured onto his words. A voice that did not belong to him. A voice he had chosen to take to save himself and his children, though he did not know it yet. The voice stunned the nervous woman as she had never heard him speak. The man with the flat top stared with great purpose at him.

"Then we shall leave. Immediately." He stood up and lead the group to the front door. "Don't bother saying goodbye...If All goes as planned, they will have though we never appeared and you never left and if not..." He took a sharp breath for the race that didn't happen. "Well...its best not to think about...things of that nature." Before Jack could open his mouth again to ask what the man meet by that, time had stopped. Everything but the three of them. They did not stop, because they were not there. They were removed from that world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paris. The city of love and home to one of the greatest thieves of universes far and wide. So much that in other worlds there are creatures of effigy to him that are also thieves. Not as good, but still as effigy. The thief has robbed museums, islands, continents, trains, planes, automobiles, and even from out under the noses of the police. But this did not make him a criminal. Criminals steal from the innocent. Master thieves steal from other thieves. The king of thieves steals from other master thieves. And this is where we find our thief.

BLAMM! Rang out the shot of an electric charge pistol. It was the equivalent of a cannon, with enough kick to jump start a vehicle or incapacitate a criminal. The blue hair of its wielder streaked the sky, as Inspector Carmelita Fox leapt over rooftops, dashing after a large anthropomorphic raccoon with a sack on his back. "Hold it Cooper!" She screamed out, blasting at him. Her cannon shots were large and powerful, yes, but they were slow enough that if you saw it, you had plenty of time to escape it. Especially if you were slender enough to be the king of the thieves.

"What's wrong honey? Not feeling it today?" The thief declared, leaping across gaps in buildings and running across power lines like they were paved roads. Nothing slowed these creatures down. Their game of cat and mouse quickly ended as the thief landed on the roof of a large stain glass roof. "I win!" He yelled in triumph. The fox woman landed next to him.

"Alright so you won the race. Your lucky I had my pistol set to mild stun." She laughed and walked with her partner/husband to the dome top. This was currently not the king of thieves. This was a trick. The thief had played amnesia about being a thief to spend time with the woman he loved. He knew he could not just abandon their game without good reason. What better reason then not knowing about the game to being with. But as I said, it was a ruse. The thief knew damn well who he was and he was just waiting for the right moment to kiss his wife goodbye and steal something of value to start their game again. But after two years, he had lost the nerve. He was married and he feared that their may be a child in the picture soon. Carmelita had never been slowed down before and now she was havening trouble keeping up. He couldn't. Not now. But the tension was broken by a figure looming over them. LOG had appeared and spoke to them.

"Mr... Cooper. A word." This shocked the two. Who was this floating computer screen? How did he know his name? And what did he want? Carmelita did not worry about such trivialities, as she just open fired on the screen. The electric projectile flew but slowed quickly until it just floated in the air. Nothing moved. Sly looked at his wife, who had frozen in time.

"Alright, what did you do to her? And what do you want with me?" He reached for the cane he wished he still had, despite knowing it would not be there. But that's where he realized what the screen wanted. When he reached, he grabbed onto the can he had long abandoned. A long wooden stick with a golden C on the top, creating a crook for grabbing and pulling objects. He knew it was his and he looked at the screen. "I see what you want. It's time for another heist..." He looked up and down between the screen entity, his cane, and his wife. With a cocky grin, he kissed his wife and turned to the screen man. "Ok. Lets go steal something." The man known as Inspector Cooper had disappeared and the champion of thieves had appeared. Of course, the champion of thieves disappeared too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mario had waited inside the assassin stronghold for a few hours now, waiting on Ezio. Many apprentice assassins had passed the short Italian, who was enjoying authentic cuisine of the homeland he once knew. By now, he had done a lot of thinking. He knew what he needed to do and why he needed to do, he knew there were a lot of people to help him and he knew there were a lot of people for him to help. But he was just an Italian plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom. He was also impressed with Ezio's world, where there were no mushroom people, no giant turtles, no dragons, and all the women had a feeling of the beauty that reminded him of his fair princess. And after all that though, it still had the feeling of excitement and adventure. Lost in his thoughts, the short man did not notice the tall Italian assassin step back into the foyer, his belts and bandoleers layered with smoke bombs, parachutes, poisons, knives, medicines, and all kinds of tools and tricks.

"Are we prepared my friend? My Assassins can defend this place while I am away." Ezio approached the short Italian. "This...place...Tell me more. This Dio del tempo e dello spazio...Why does he need us when he is so powerful?"

"Because I need something to off set the balance." A voice of booming presence and gentle force came from nowhere and everywhere all at the same time. And then it happened.

Nothing...

At least that's all that was left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezio and Mario found themselves in a world of darkness, the same one Mario was in before. Before them was the ScaleHolder once again, but he was different. Large glowing white gashes in his body shone out. His expressionless face almost looked tired.

"Forgive my lack of hospitality. I've been busy dealing with an...uncooperative Champion. But until then, I've been working long and hard on finding another Champion that I'm sure will be more willing to be a hero." He held up his scared arm, which was slowly reconnecting the wide open wounds. "But first, another hero to go with you."

A man wearing a woolen sweater and suede pants stepped out from the emptiness. He smelled strange, like fish, gunpowder, blood, and candy. In one hand, he carried an old shotgun with a set of gears and a few small canisters adorning it. The other hand crackled a little, as if he had just been struck by a bolt of lightning. On his hip, there was a red monkey wrench that looked like it had its fair share of work. But the most prominent thing about him was that on the end of his shotgun, tied right on the barrel, was a little pink ribbon. It was the only thing off setting about his bad ass look.

"My friends, I set before you, The Man. Jack Ryan. And the three of you are going somewhere...silly. But tomorrow. You must rest my champions. Rest and relax." And with a wave of his hand, before the new acquaintances could even say hello, they were rendered unconscious and teleported away. "When you wake, then you will be ready for the next champion. Both sides of it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This one took me a while. WHY? Because being 20+ people and a super entity is hard and writing dialogue for all of them, while trying to retain the character, is even harder. 


End file.
